Venom (Rewritten)
by UNITED SNAKES
Summary: That's right folks! I'm rewriting Venom! After reading what I wrote, I decided to rewrite the whole thing. *** What if there was another Anacondrai that survived other than Pythor but the only reason he survived was because he was imprisoned away from the rest of his tribe.He was seperated because he had a dark power,yes a dark power indeed. Meet Venom of the Anacondrai.
1. Chapter 1

Pythor led his fellow serpentine generals deeper into a jungle while looking at a map, intent on finding something important. The other serpentine generals followed behind Pythor, worried about his odd behavior. He had just ordered them to accompany him to this jungle to find the "ultimate weapon".

Skales, Pythor's second in command, slithered up to him and asked,"Ummmm Pythor where are we going?". Pythor turned to look at him and said,"Oh Skales aren't you excited!? With this ultimate weapon we can finally get rid of the ninja and get revenge on the humans for imprisoning us for all those years." "Wasn't that why we were going to release the Great Devourer? If we wern't then what was the point of getting the first Fang Blade?" "Of course we're still releasing the Great Devourer but - you're missing the point!"

Pythor looked back at the map and kept slithering forward. He was so intent in the map that he slithered face first into a tree. The four generals looked at each other as Pythor gave a dazed look before shaking his head. He looked at the tree, then the map, then the tree again.

"This makes no sense, the map says that it's supposed to be right here.", he said, confused and frustrated, "Hand me the shovel!". Fangtom was handing the shovel to Pythor before he just snatched it from his hands. "Your welcome.", Fangtom said sarcastically as Pythor started digging in front of the tree. He hadn't dug more than a few inches before he hit something. "What the?". With his snake staff, he tapped it and it made a CLANG! It was metal.

"Ok, so the ultimate weapon is apparently in or under this tree. Any ideas how to get it?", Pythor asked the generals. They stayed silent. "Seriously? No one has any ideas? Anybody!?". Pythor Looked like he was getting angry. He tapped his tail impatiently. Before he got angry, Acidicus quickly suggested,"Why don't you check if there's a secret lever on the tree or around it." "Finally! Some suggestions for once!", Pythor snapped angrily.

He looked at the tree. There was something different about it than the others around it. The other trees were full of life and healthy while this tree was black, dead and gave something off. Like a wave. The tree gave off a wave of horror, dread, and pain.

Pythor slithered around it before feeling something. There was a branch that was just out of Pythor's reach and when he got near it, he wanted to pull it. It was almost like the tree was goading him to grab and pull that specific branch. Pythor strongly believed this was the switch to release the ultimate weapon. "You two", he said pointing to Skalidor and Fangtom,"Help me get to that branch."

After the two generals held him up to the branch, Pythor pulled it. To his amazement, the tree began to react. The tree's trunk was slowly opening! Pythor began laughing uncontrollably until the trunk had opened up completely, revealing stairs heading to a dark cavern inside.

Pythor and the other generals carefully slithered down the stairs and tried to look around. Suddenly a shadowed figure dashed past Pythor and into the shadows, making Pythor squawk with surprise. Whatever that thing was, it was fast. Skales quickly said," Pythor, I think this is a bad idea. Let's go back outside and leave!", and with that he started slithering quickly back to the stairs before something grabbed his tail and pulled it. "AAAGH! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! EAT SKALIDOR INSTEAD!". Skales looked behind him to see that it was Pythor that had pulled his tail and Skalidor was giving him a death glare. "Oh",he chuckled nervously,"Sorry about that."."Will you quit fooling around so we can find the ultimate weapo-", he looked into the darkness and saw a pair of red eyes looking back at Pythor.

"There it is!",Pythor whispered quietly to the other generals. Pythor began to laugh evilly as the red eyes continued watching the serpentine."Our ultimate weapon is gonna give the ninja a heck of a time! MWUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

-To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

A shadowy figure darted past a security guard's post. The guard inside was lazily dipping a donut with pink frosting and colorful sprinkles in a steaming cup of coffee while watching TV. Oblivious of the intruder's presence, he continued watching his show. It was midnight in Ninjago City at the Natural Museum of History.

The quick figure dashed by every pillar in the dinosaur room until it got to the gift shop. It looked around the gift shop until he saw the cash register. He walked over to it, and without much effort, pulled it right out of the desk and threw it behind his back.

A shrill piercing sound pierced the air, surprising the security guard. He stumbled to his feet and went to the Gift Shop to stop whoever broke in. He turned on his flashlight and confidently said,"Alright put your hands up where i can se-". The figure turned around. It was an Anacondrai! "What the!? An Anacondrai! I thought Pythor was the onl-" "You thought wrong then.",the Anacondrai said. "Who are you?", the security guard stuttered, his confidence gone. "I go by many names, but I prefer Venom.".

"AAAGH!",the guard ran while  
not looking where he was running and ran right into a pillar, knocking him out cold. "Typical reaction of humans.", Venom muttered to himself. The Anacondrai continued to ransack the gift shop, trying to find something important. Finally, Venom found what he was looking for. A fancy necklace with a red ruby! The ruby in the middle was carefully carved to resemble a cobra that was glaring. Venom just plucked the ruby out and threw the rest of the expensive necklace carelessly behind him.

"Finally.",Venom exclaimed as he put the cobra ruby in a small pouch that he had brought. But before he could turn around something else caught his eye. It was a silver bracelet that had a beatiful, shiny blue sapphire inside. The sapphire reminded Venom of someone important to him. He put that in his pouch as well. "And now to get out of here",he said to himself as he turned to see- the _ninja_!?

"Where do you think your going buddy?", Cole, the Earth Ninja asked Venom. "Anywhere but here!", he hissed back. "Yeah, that's not gonna happen.", Jay, the Lightning Ninja, said. "Well then, since you put it that way...", Venom charged at the four ninja that were in his way, knocking them to the ground as he began to flee scene. As the ninja got up, Cole said,"Five bucks to whoever gets him  
first?" "Deal", the three other ninja said as they began to give chase to the Anacondrai.

* * *

So this is my second chapter! The 1st chapter has a few mistakes and I think I know why. My computer just randomly erases words and makes the sentence incomplete. I'm going to try to fix this problem as soon as possible. Bye.


End file.
